The present invention pertains generally to containers for storing documents and specifically to such containers employed for transporting the documents about.
Various means have been developed for conveniently storing documents in a rolled form. Such a means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,424issued to Chappars. The means disclosed therein for storing rolled documents, however, like others in the prior art, do not afford facile transportability and viewing of the documents in addition to their convenient storage. The first two mentioned functions are extremely important in the case of certain documents, such as blueprints, which quite often must be carried to the field for viewing in an open environment. Viewing the blueprints can be rendered somewhat difficult in the presence of wind gusts which tend to blow unsecured documents about.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a means for conveniently storing documents in a rolled position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a means which also affords easily transporting and viewing the documents.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a means which is aesthetically appealing and easily fabricated.